


Halloween at Hale's!

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of not hearing from Derek, Stiles decides to throw a Halloween Party at Derek's loft. Could Stiles have ulterior motives besides dressing up and dancing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at Hale's!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenwolftoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolftoday/gifts).



> Tumblr fic! teenwolftoday posted: "Stiles throws a Halloween party at Derek’s loft without his permission."  
> This is my reaction. =)

 

Scott looked around the loft in shock, standing next to his proud best friend dressed as Spiderman.

"Dude...how did..."

The Loft was bustling with so many costumed people it made Lydia's parties look mild. Everyone from the sophomores at their school, to the Drag Queens Stiles had befriended long ago could be seen as fictional ghouls and sexy woodland creatures, drinking from Solo cups and laughing merrily to the music.

Stiles passed the hanger holding Scott's Superman costume. "I had a little help from Lydia and Amanduh Darling getting this all together. Suit up bro! Let's get our party on!"

Scott continued to look slack jawed as Stiles navigated him through the throng of gyrating people, noticing sexy Merida (Allison) dancing with  Gangster Pooh Bear (Isaac) and  a Greek Goddess (Lydia) on a table.

Stiles turned his friend at the shoulders towards the stairs.

"Go change! I'm pretty sure nobody is making out up there."

Scott twisted back around to face Stiles.

"Stiles, this is awesome, but what brought this on? I thought you wanted to hang out and watch the Scream movies tonight, like usual."

Instantly the jovial mask Stiles wore dropped.  Sensing that while everyone else would see this as Stiles just wanting to have a fun Halloween, he knew Scott saw through it. Stiles nodded to his best friend.

"Put on your costume and meet me at the far window."

A few minutes later a half masked Spidey and Superman were setting up a giant flashlight in the opened window away from the crowd.

"Ok, Stiles, what is this? Does this have anything to do with the other day and falling asleep on my couch?"

Stiles placed the taped card board cut out on the lens, and adjusted the flashlight.

"What would make you say that?"

Scott placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, making him turn to meet his worried gaze.

"Because you called out Derek's name, crying, and now we're having a party in his Loft."

Instead of trying to deny it, Stiles ruffled his hair and nodded.

"I have a theory. Help me out and turn the light on."

Scott pushed the button and a makeshift Batman signal lit up the sky.

Scott smiled, but was still confused.

"What's your theory?"

Stiles continued to look out the window at the signal.

"We've been going about it all wrong trying to get into contact with Derek. Calls, text, emails? All wrong!"

He turned back around, indicating the room with his hand.

"Derek would hate this. All of this fun, dancing and loud noise? In his property?"

"Yeah," Scott breathed, "Derek would try to skin you alive for this."

Stiles pulled his mask a little high on his forehead, shooting Scott his best mischievous grin.

"Exactly! If Derek were here, he would throw a huge Sourwolfy tantrum and try to rip me to bits." 

Scott's brow furrowed around his spit curl.

"But wait, so you _don't_ want Derek to find out? Is this a revenge party for not returning our calls?"

Stiles continued to smile as he jiggled the flashlight a little.

"No Scott, buddy-ol-pal, very much the opposite. I want Derek to know that I am throwing a massive creature-feature supernatural party in his Den. Calls? Text? Emails? We've been doing it all wrong! The only way to get Derek Hale to listen-"

The front door slammed open.

"STILES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. Turn OFF that bat signal."

A fumingly stoic Derek Hale stood in front of the mass of people partying in his formerly empty apartment, eyes searching out one particular pair of eyes he had not seen in months. When they landed on the one dressed as Spiderman, the honey-eyed boy smiled.

"The best way to get Derek Hale to listen Scott, is to piss him off." 


End file.
